The Org's Light
by Past Shadow's Sin
Summary: When a girl was only 4 a darkness that she didn't know about was corrupted even more when another felt and took over it, now a little over a year later she is revealed to have been trapped but aware in The Org Heart, this is her story
1. Chapter 1

Power Ranger Boss Harry Potter Challenge

Summary: Somehow the Horcrux in Harry attracted and corrupted by a Power Ranger Boss Villain making Harry that Boss villain. When Harry/Boss was defeated/Purified Harry retains that bosses powers including making Monster and Minions. Let's just say Voldemort better get Giant Allies as soon as possible

Require

1\. Harry/FemHarry must be turned into a Boss Level Villain before Hogwarts. (Examples of Boss level Villains, Dai Shi Jungle Fury, Rita Repulsa Mighty Morphin, Lothor, and Lord Zedd.)

2\. Harry/FemHarry must retain the villains powers including Minion making, must be from that season, Monster making must be from that season, and power blasts/lightning.

3\. One of Harry's/FemHarry's Parents must be a Power Ranger from a previous team. You can turn Lily Evans into a Power Ranger if you want

4\. One of the powers must effect an element of Harry Potter world. (Example of a Harry: Dai Shi story can allow the Dai Shi powers to effect Werewolves some way. Not curing them, but affecting them some way.)

5\. Pairing is up to you, but no Ginny, and no Yaoi. Including Harry's parents you can change them if you want them to include additional crossovers.

6\. Dumbledore realizes that the Death Eaters cannot be redeemed. (They are Murderers and Rapists for Merlin sake!)

7\. No Good Snape!

8\. The Ranger team that Harry/FemHarry fought must be shocked that they had to fight a kid.

9\. Bash Ron, Percy, Ginny, Molly, and Death Eaters.

10\. At least one of Fem/Harry's parents is alive, but couldn't raise Harry/FemHarry for some reason.

11\. Harry/FemHarry must be a Potter.

Forbidden

Dumbledore condemning Harry/FemHarry dark past (It was his own fault!)

Redeeming Death Eaters

Suggestions

Harry Dai Shi pairing HarryxCamillexHermione JamesxLily they are alive in a coma till let's say third year

Harry Mesogog pairing HarryxLuna LilyxAmelia Umbridge lied to Amelia saying her son is dead

Disclaimer: I do not own either Power Rangers (any series) or Harry Potter, they belong to better creators then I or they are gracious enough to allow me to play in the realms for the time being.

After Master Org took a beam from the power rangers the zords both whole and in spirit mode what looked like a black egg with black tentacles white bulges of some sort is what remained of him. The rangers decided to combine their weapons to completely destroy it with a savage slash, and with doing so made it so that he can never return. But with doing so someone appeared on the rooftop with them, injured with what looked like a slash from right shoulder to left hip, a child, and a female one at that. "How, how can this be?" asked Cole "There couldn't be anyone in there, it's not possible for that to happen" said Merrick freaking out about what he is seeing in front of him, the others were too shocked and scared with what they were seeing to say anything. Alyssa scared for the child hurried over but went to a more cautious approach seeing the young girl who appeared to be only 5 years old staring with fear filled eyes, when she got within 10 feet of her she could hear her say with a frightened voice "Please, I'll be good" and "I'm sorry, please don't hate me?" this shocked Alyssa even more so she slowly went forward to comfort her, this frightened the child even more but was to hurt to move from her spot. Alyssa said with a comforting voice "it's alright, we're not going to hurt you, you're safe now let's get that cut looked at" as she was saying the last part she slowly picked up the child who was shaking like a leaf in a strong wind.

Alyssa decided to hum a soothing tune that she knew from hearing her mother do the same to her when she was scared, this did help the child calm down but she was still scared of those around her. For she could see as well as feel what was happening to her from inside the nonhuman looking Master Org, so she feels responsible for the actions from then on. The rangers feel a dark presence for a short time that is wide spread so can't pin point the source of it. When the presence disappears, a mark that looks like the eye that was on Dr. Adler forehead appears on the child's forehead (AN: and no, she is not getting a third eye) and it sinks in just as fast as it appeared.

From the presence brings 2 beings, one thought dead the one thought to be destroyed when Merrick from freed from his wolf mask. One in spirit form the other solid as if they were never gone to begin with "You, how are you still around… Zen-Aku?" asked an angry and slightly confused Merrick "Hahahaha, you might have purified yourself of myself, but we are still connected same as these two but in a different way than us." Replied Zen-Aku.

"I am Dr. Adler, the reason that me and the child are connected to each other is because both of us have been touched by Master Org in spirit, it would not be possible to purify her for several years, though I cannot say how many it will be" said the spirit of Dr. Adler. "But why are you here and not where the dead rest?" asked Cole, it was a switch was turned with Merrick that was asked as he focused more on the child, his thoughts turned to how the child appeared, appeared from the egg of Master Org 'this girl, this child, she is not human she is an org.' "She is not a human, is an org, she is Master Org" as he says this he takes out his baton and ran at Alyssa to strike the child in her grasp.

When he got half way he was tripped by 4 green glowing blades striking at his legs and his chest, when he tried to get back up there was a staff pointed at his face. "What?!" "No way?" "How can this be?" "There's no way they can be back?!" these were the shocked voices of the others with who they see stopping Merrick from harming the little girl in Alyssa's arms, for they were none other than Jindrax and Toxica who had a slight different look to them. For one Jindrax instead of a jester look with the white pants and such now had black where it was white, except for his armor and head. Toxica on the other hand had on more of a modern look to her instead of the sorceress's outfit that she usually wore, black skinny jeans, a dark blue almost purple shirt with a picture of Twilight Sparkles' cutie mark on the front.

"Now, you weren't trying to harm a child now were you wolf-boy" jokingly asked Jindrax, Merrick glared at the duke org before replying "I am finishing the job, I'm destroying Master Org for good" Toxica gives a little laugh at this and saying "Oh, but you did destroy him, the child you see before you has been trapped in the heart there for the same amount of time as your dear yellow ranger has been ranger."

That surprised everyone of the rangers, that a child has been in the Org Heart of over a year and not have any physical marking let alone mental ones, for they can already tell emotional marking have been left from it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: see first chapter

Taylor was the most shocked with what was just said "what do you mean that she was in the org heart as long as I was a ranger?" this was said with a slight tremor in her voice. Jindrax was the one that answered her "well it's not that she was in when you first put on the suit, oh no she was in the heart since your crystal first glowed." Now this isn't what any of them were expecting, not even Toxica "how do you know that Jindrax, we were still going around as humans at the time." "Well, when the first org appeared since Master Org was destroyed there can only be one solution, and that would be if either Master Org sent it or if the Heart itself did so." This brought much confusion in that he made no sense what so ever.

"Alyssa, take the child to Princess Shayla to get her healed as best she can, she is still injured" this was calmly said by Cole, who was watching the child and seeing if there were any other injuries that were hidden from view. "You got it Cole, come on I've got you, you're going to love Princess Shayla she is very nice and will make all the ouchies go away." Alyssa said to Cole then gently told the child in her arms "what is your name by the way, I forgot to ask you" she asked the little one in her arms "name: Freak, that what Uncle say name is" the little one (Freak) said. Now this one statement made every single one of them freeze and turn towards her, for with some hatred and rage burning in their own hearts and others feeling cold as ice, with cold logic the only thing that is going on inside them at this time.

"Alyssa, please take the child to Princess Shayla, it's best to go now," this was said by a serious sounding Cole, and with that Alyssa did just that, morphing as she did so to get a better grip on herself and the child in her arms, and to also get more speed to get to the Animarium safely without trouble following.

It only took around 30 minutes to get to the Animarium for Alyssa and the for now nameless child (they are NOT calling her freak), "Princess, Princess come quick she needs help" Alyssa called as soon as she got into the temple in the Animarium. Princess Shayla came quickly when she heard this "what is it Alyssa… my goodness, please Alyssa lay her down here I do what I can" Princess Shayla greeted as she saw Alyssa still in Ranger form until she saw the child in her arms. After being told where to put her, Alyssa backed up only a short distance so Princess Shayla could heal her to her best ability.

It was while she was taking the child's clothes off to get a better picture of the damage that she noticed two things that seem amiss. One of those things was that she sensed that something was being hidden, but not from the child, or more like the child is doing it subconsciously to keep something from being seen. The second is the she feels what could be org energy focused on the center of her forehead, she will look more into that after she was done healing the girl.

When the child was only in her undergarments, Princess Shayla could see besides the large slash diagonally from her right shoulder to her left hip, as well as cuts, scars (though they didn't look that old), as well as some bruises that looked to be on the last step to healing. The thing that she focused on the most was what looked like a garish looking wound that she could only see part of that was on the back of her neck, but the slash was the one that need to be looked at first, for that one was still bleeding, if only sluggishly doing so now.

As Princess Shayla began to work on the cut across her torso she began to wonder about everything else that she saw on the child's body 'how could someone do this to a child? For now she will stay here on the Animarium.', it took ten minutes to clean, disinfect, and wrap up her torso. When that was done a glow was seen just a short distance away that was showing what seemed to be a dream or a dream world, for it was of shifting scenes both light filled and darkened from fears and thoughts about those around. You could see the rangers as they were fighting the orgs and when just being together, but the scenes of this looked greyed out, as if it were being seen from someone who's never had anyone like them, friends/family. Another thing that was seen was an image of what looked like a humanoid walrus, horse/giraffe hybrid, and what could only be called a pig in a wig all with blackened skin and red eyes showing only hate and contempt looking at a child that as both Princess Shayla and Alyssa looked closer was the same one that they were treating now.

They could now hear what was being said in the viewing window, "You should have died with your parents, your just the same as them, Freak" "I should have thrown you out of this house when we first saw you" "I wonder if I get to play with you later like daddy tries to?", this last one that they heard before the sounds stopped coming from it shocked those listening completely. "Princess, do you think that they…?" Alyssa couldn't even complete her question before looking ill, Princess Shayla looked grim as she responded "I don't know Alyssa, but I will check and see if anything has touched where she shouldn't be." As Princess Shayla looked, she found a barrier that was stopping anything from going in on both areas below her waist, and that it appears to have been there for around 4 years so far.

This greatly brightened her mood and told Alyssa that she hasn't been touched at all by anyone or thing, and being told this Alyssa was calmed down slightly, still worried about the still nameless child before them. "When do you think she will wake up, Princess? I'm worried about her" worry could be hear clearly in Alyssa's voice when she asked this, "I don't know, but for now it is a blessing as we try and heal what we can, and she will need a name, for we can't always call her little one" this was said in a slightly calm matter then a slight teasing lilt at the end of it.


End file.
